


We've Got Tonight (707 & MC)

by BrieallaLuna



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, 707 | Choi Luciel's Route, 707 | Choi Luciel-centric, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Choi Saeran Needs a Hug, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Female Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Friends to Lovers, I Love 707 | Choi Luciel, Loss of Virginity, My First Mystic Messenger Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Reader is Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieallaLuna/pseuds/BrieallaLuna
Summary: I'm bad at summaries.This story takes place AFTER 707 arrives at Rika's apartment. This is a SLIGHT AU in which 707 and MC end up having sex somewhere between Day 8 and Day 9. This has spoilers from the Deep Route and mentions 707's real name so if you haven't finished Luciel Choi's route than I suggest you play it first before reading.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Mystic Messenger, Mystic messenger





	We've Got Tonight (707 & MC)

**Author's Note:**

> The name of the title and the song lyrics at the beginning of the story are from We've Got Tonight by Kenny Rogers. This is my first fanfic within Mystic Messenger and I hope you guys enjoy!

**_I know it's late, I know you're weary_ **

**_I know your plans don't include me_ **

**_Still here we are, both of us lonely_ **

**_Longing for shelter from all that we see_ **

**_Why should we worry, no one will care girl_ **

**_Look at the stars so far away_ **

**_We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?_ **

**_We've got tonight babe_ **

**_Why don't you stay?_ **

* * *

  
**_Click click clickity clack._ **

**_Click click clickity clack._ **

MC listened to the sounds of the laptop and the steady hum of the fan as she sat on the couch checking emails from potential guests for the upcoming RFA party in three days. It had been twenty four hours since the great 707 had burst through Rika's apartment and had saved her from almost being kidnapped by Luciel's younger twin brother, Saeran. Since then, so much had changed between 707 and MC. 

_ "I've already told you we can't be family or friends. If you really care for me and want to help, don't pay me any attention and just stay far away from me." _

Luciel had said those EXACT words to MC but where was the fun, goofy personality of GOD 707, the insanely talented hacker? Was it all an illusion? Had the great Seven Zero Seven lied to her? 

Unbeknownst to Seven, while he continued to update the security system in Rika's apartment, MC had sat her phone aside on the coffee table and was planning to lure Luciel Choi into her trap by seducing him.

***************

If it was one thing that the great 707 knew, it was that he was in love with MC the very moment he saw her photo and joined the RFA's organization. Unfortunately for Luciel Choi he knew that as a secret intelligence agent that any family ties or romantic entanglements were " **strictly FORBIDDEN"** so he decided it was easier to push her away than risk her life in danger by using jokes as a means to deflect the situation. In all honesty, it pained  **"The Defender of Justice"** to see the look on MC's face, so he continued to ignore her via the small space he had created within the corner of Rika's apartment. Anytime MC would come by with a tray of food or to establish small talk, Luciel would shout at her to leave him alone.

**_"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR FEELINGS ALRIGHT!?!"_ **

Luciel had his headphones on and was busy analyzing sequencing codes and coordinates when MC strode over to his personal space and demanded, 

"Luciel, we NEED to talk."

Luciel, aggravated by MC's presence didn't bother to look up at her face and responded back with, 

"Go away MC. Can't you see I'm busy!?"

"NO!" MC shouted back startling Seven to look up at MC's angry and hurt expression. "Where is the GREAT SEVEN ZERO SEVEN from the chat rooms? The Seven who makes me laugh? The God Seven who would kill time by making me a robot cat and talk about his love for PHD pepper and Honey Buddha Chips? All I SEE is LUCIEL, the talented brilliant hacker pushing me away & telling me to sort out my own feelings and I'm sick of being treated like a child!"

Luciel, frustrated with his emotions over MC and struggling to sort out that he had FAILED MC from protecting her against his twin brother slowly got up and stared exasperated at her. He placed his two hands on her shoulders and replied, "What part of GO AWAY did you NOT understand!? I'm a dangerous person MC! Guys like me can't get involved or have a normal life or else the agency will hurt the people I love. So stop wasting your emotions on me. I DON'T deserve it… it's all a waste." 

"Seven, don't you see I DON'T care about any of that! I've loved you since the day I first spoke with you & I'm willing to risk my life just to be with you."

Seven, looked up startledly at MC's eyes realizing that both of them were in love with the other and then he hung his face down dejectedly realizing he could never be with MC but before Seven had the chance to reply back however, MC had pushed 707 against the wall and began kissing him hungrily.

Luciel, shocked at MC's sudden boldness returned MC's kiss and sighed in resignation as he wrapped his hands around her waist drawing her closer to him. Their mouths sought one another fervently, as MC's hands snaked their way through Luciel's gorgeous Vermillion hair. They stood like that for some time, each enjoying the other's touch as neither one of them wanted to ruin the moment.

Luciel, still struggling internally however about hurting MC, momentarily broke off their makeout session, as his hand sought MC's to guide them to the bedroom. Once they reached the bedroom, Seven helped guide MC onto the bed, as MC helped him remove his favorite black and yellow hoodie he always wore. Seven was still wearing his red shirt, as his hands roamed over MC's sleek black dress. 

"I love you MC but are you sure this is what you want?" Seven said with uncertainty in his voice. He was not a virgin by any means, but he feared the ramifications of what this would mean between MC and him. 

"Yes, Luciel, I am sure. I've never wanted anyone else except you."

At that moment, Luciel's amber eyes shined brightly with hope, as his mouth turned into a smile.

"Please call me Saeyoung Choi. That's my real name not Luciel the name I chose to give myself. I love you MC."

MC cupped Saeyoung's face and kissed him gently. His mouth slightly parted, as their tongues began to dance and explore one another. MC helped Saeyoung remove his red shirt as Saeyoung took the opportunity to lay MC down on the bed and remove her form fitting black dress. He straddled MC as he began to leave kisses along her neck and collarbone. He briefly stopped to remove his signature black and yellow glasses as he laid them on the nightstand. He also removed his blue jeans leaving the two of them nothing but their undergarments.

The two of them smiled as Saeyoung's hands roamed MC's body. His right hand came to gently cup her breast as his left hand sought to caress her long chestnut hair. His mouth greedily claimed her breast as he swirled his tongue around her aroused nipple. MC overcome with pleasure, arched her back in response to his ministrations. Saeyoung chuckled pleased to see her reactions as he continued to worship her body. 

Ever since he had first seen MC on the CCTV, he had had this overwhelming desire to be with her and had fantasies of what it would be like to taste and consume her. Unfortunately, as a secret agent for the intelligence agency, he had to forgo such attachments. He had long thought of his twin brother in the hopes they could somehow be reunited one day but that illusion was shattered when Saeran tried to kidnap MC. Still though he thought to himself that he wouldn't give up, and he hoped that MC would stay by his side as he searched for his brother. 

He set those thoughts aside for the present moment as his left hand wrapped around MC's waist drawing her closer to him. Saeyoung leaned down next to MC's ear and whispered, 

"Do you trust me MC? Do you trust that I would never let any harm come to you & I would never hurt you?" 

Saeyoung's breath stilled but he didn't need to worry as she replied,

"Yes Saeyoung I give you my love and trust completely."

Saeyoung sighed in relief as his mouth once again claimed hers. Their tongues danced as his hands intertwined with hers. His mouth travelled from her mouth and continued downwards to her taut nipples and down her stomach. He left love marks on her smooth stomach and MC could feel the pressure building within her. Saeyoung took his time since he knew this was MC's first time so he was careful not to scare her however MC wasn't afraid since she loved Saeyoung. 

Saeyoung gently pushed MC's legs apart and his body travelled lower to rest against MC's legs. He caressed each of her thighs as he left kisses on the inner side. Feeling the heat within her core, he initially used his index finger to slide inside her. MC moaned in pleasure as she threw her head back against the plush pillows. Saeyoung continued stroking her as he stuck a second finger inside feeling the incredible wetness from within her. 

Saeyoung parted her legs wider as his tongue sought to claim her pussy. As his tongue and his fingers worked her core, MC gasped in ecstasy as she could feel the pressure building deep within her abdomen. 

"Saeyoung, I'm so close" MC rasped. 

"I know sweetheart, I know." Saeyoung replied as he increased the pressure. When his tongue sought her nub, he could feel MC's body start to shudder as she shouted Saeyoung's name over and over again. 

Saeyoung removed his fingers as his tongue lapped up MC's essence from her body. She tasted amazing he thought to himself & his face nuzzled the inside of her thigh. He inwardly cursed that he forgot to bring a condom and he told MC, 

"I, uh, didn't bring any condoms."

MC blushed and replied, "Don't worry, I'm on the pill." She grinned as her hand extended out to grab Saeyoung's. Even though she was a virgin, MC knew that Saeyoung hadn't found his release yet. He was more concerned about her own pleasure that he simply forgot his own. 

Saeyoung felt his own hardness and he once again leaned down and said, 

"This may hurt a bit but I assure you the pain is only temporary. Please let me know if it's too much. I love you so much and I don't wish to hurt you." 

MC nodded at his words and Saeyoung lined his member outside of her core as he carefully sheathed himself inside her wet core. Despite her previous orgasm, she felt a brief burning tightness and Saeyoung sensing MC's uncertainty, was careful not to hurt her. He slid out of her and gently said, 

"If this is too much, we can stop."

MC shook her head vigorously and urged him to keep going. He once again slid his member inside her and this time, the pressure and burning started to subside. After several minutes, Saeyoung began to slowly thrust within her. MC decided to take the initiative and kiss Saeyoung first on the mouth and then along his jawline, neck and then chest. This caused Saeyoung to thrust faster and harder as MC once again started to feel the pleasure inside of her. This time however, both Saeyoung and MC felt a mutual connection as the two of them were close to seeking their release. 

As Saeyoung continued to thrust more rapidly, spurred by his own passion for MC he gasped out,

"I love you my 606. I will always love you."

MC felt the same way and responded, "I also love you too my 707. Nobody else will have my heart." 

Spurred by their own declarations, the two lovers achieved their orgasm at the same time. MC wrapped her arms around Saeyoung's neck as she drew him close for a kiss. As she kissed him she whispered in his ear, 

"Thank you Saeyoung. Thank you for sharing your story with me and thank you for making love to me."

Saeyoung's golden eyes brimmed with happiness for the first time in a long time. As he pulled out of her, he briefly got out of the bed to grab some hand towels and wet them with water to clean up the mess he and MC had shared. He returned from the bathroom as he sat back down on the bed to help MC wipe her thighs as well as his own. When he was finished cleaning the two of them, he carefully embraced MC as his face nuzzled the softness of her hair. 

Realizing he had been an ass to her these past few days since he arrived at Rika's apartment he softly said to her, 

"I've been a jerk to you these past few days when all you were just trying to do is help me. Will you let me make it up to you as soon as this situation is fixed and sorted? I want you to be by my side when we locate my brother."

MC didn't even have to hesitate as she happily responded, "Yes Saeyoung. I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me, and I understand your reasons for pushing me away. You were just trying to protect me." 

Saeyoung's heart swelled with pride. He interlaced his fingers with MC once again as he kissed her once more. Even though Saeyoung and Saeran had come from terrible childhoods, with his father wanting to kidnap and kill them because they were illegitimate, Saeyoung felt that his life had meaning and purpose again. As long as MC was in his life, he felt like he could accomplish anything. 

MC started to pull Saeyoung down towards the pillows as his arm snaked around her still naked frame. For the longest time, sleep had eluded him, but as he laid next to the woman he loved, he FINALLY felt sleep claim his worn out body with thoughts of peaceful slumber. 


End file.
